Recent efforts have been made to move requisition processing to web-based applications. These web-based applications typically rely on backend databases to evaluate requisition requests. The backend database usually includes one or more tables of expression values, which, through the evaluation of various combinations and permutations of such values, yield a requisition approver who can approve a requisition request. It is not uncommon for such database tables to include hundreds of thousands of expression values, which take time for the web-based application to evaluate. When a requisition request is communicated to the web-based application, and the request includes multiple conditions, which each require evaluation using the expression values from the one or more database tables, the evaluation of such a requisition request can take a significant amount of time and memory on behalf of the server executing the web-based application. Thus, as more and more requisition processing is moved to the online world, more and more resources, in terms of computing power, memory, and time, are required to meet the demands of this industry.